codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Formation in Forest
The Formation in Forest is the 21st episode of season 5 and the 116th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins in the laboratory of the Amazon rainforests of Brazil, where is located the that had been destroyed by Odd almost a year ago. A worker informs the head of the laboratory that fixed the supercomputer and it's about to open again, saying: "Eu arranjei o supercomputador, tudo está pronto. Você quer que eu faça isso?" The boss tells him to open it, saying, "Abra-o!". The scene changes to a class of , where Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd are doing pushups, among other students in his class. Odd tells Ulrich that the "Fat Jim" wants him to become a skeleton, and then appears behind Jim, that he has heard it all, and says he has spent two hours after school. Later, Ulrich gets a cramp and he has to leave the class. When Jim's class ends, Jeremy and Aelita Odd propose that they will ask Jim again to do them another train, but Odd is angry with Jim. Jeremy says that if X.A.N.A. attacks, must be fit, and the previous train worked. After also asks Aelita, Odd reluctantly agrees. In Xanadu, X.A.N.A. activates a tower of the main sector. In Brazil, a comes and seizes the supercomputer. Workers don't know what's happening, and say, "O quê está acontecendo?", and then they're possessed by X.A.N.A. The chief, possessed, says another worker who is also possessed: "Vamos!". Evening at Kadic, after school, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are gathered, and Jim has accepted. Ulrich will find Yumi, Aelita will ask Jim if he wants to coach at this time and Jeremy will search his laptop. In Jim's room, Aelita asks if he wants to coach them now, and Jim says it's late but they will make a test class, and intensive class will be the next day at 5 a.m. Aelita and Jim reach the playground, and also reach Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita tells Jeremy about the class at 5 in the morning, and Jeremy is surprised. Then Jim is surprised because Odd it's there and tells Lyoko-Warriors that they must start to circle the courtyard and he will count the time, and Jeremy places his laptop on a slipway. When everyone is running, Jeremy passes the bounds where the laptop is and disovers that the laptom has detected X.A.N.A.'s activity on Amazon. Jeremy tells it to Aelita, and she will simulate a faint and Jeremy will "take her to the infirmary". Then Ulrich says that he doesn't feel fine and leaves the class with Odd. Jim doesn't know what happens, and says this is a slaughter. At the Factory, Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Odd and Ulrich in the , and Jeremy says they have to connect the Skid to the tower of the same sector, to make the Translation from Lyoko to the supercomputer in the Amazon rainforests of Brazil. Odd and Ulrich go to Brazil, and manage to knock out the two held after a struggle, where first Ulrich uses the and the to fight the workers on Earth. The door of the supercomputer's room is closed, but Odd enters with his power of . Odd wants to destroy the supercomputer, but there is a force field. He finds the generator of the force field and destroy it, and then he destroys the supercomputer. Odd goes out of the supercomputer's room with the Teleportation, but the possessed wake up, and they must run. Ulrich uses his to go faster, and manage to leave the building. But in the jungle, a scorpion bites Odd and makes the supercomputer spoiling. Odd and Ulrich are automatically devirtualized, and then Aelita goes with the Skid to its hangar and she is also devirtualized. Jeremy doesn't know what happened, and they decide to return to Kadic. But at night, the supercomputer begins to materialize things and just materializing the bodies of Sissi and . The next day at 5 a.m. starts the train of Jim. Jeremy find that his laptop has detected something devirtualizing and going out the scanners, and Jeremy decides to go with Aelita and Yumi to the Factory. Jeremy tells Jim that Mrs. Hertz wants to see him and Aelita to be the smartest, and leave Jim. Later, Jim tells the others to run, and Yumi runs towards the factory. Once Jeremy and Aelita have come to the Factory, Aelita finds that his father has been materialized as Sissi, but then discovers that they are dead bodies. Jeremy discovers that the return to the past has been useless, so they have to return the bodies to the supercomputer manually. Aelita feels bad due to her virus implanted by X.A.N.A. that binds her to the supercomputer. After placing the bodies to the scanners, Jeremy virtualizes it, but Aelita is getting worse. Then, the unexpected happens: X.A.N.A. helps Jeremy and the supercomputer regains full power. Then comes Yumi, and Jeremy virtualizes Yumi to deactivate the tower just activated. But X.A.N.A. deactivates the tower and Jeremy, without knowing what happened, materializes Yumi. When they return, the Lyoko-Warriors tell Jim that now they will make an entire workout without interruptions. Gallery FatJim.jpg|Jim punishes Odd for calling him Fat Jim. Episode116.jpg|The Amazon Forest. Brazil.jpg|The Brazil's lab. Head of the Brazil's laboratory.jpg|The head of the laboratory in Brazil. Supercomputer Brazil.jpg|The supercomputer of the lab. XANA fixes the supercomputer.jpg|X.A.N.A. helps Jeremy. ca:La formació ďen Jim al bosc es:La formación de Jim en el bosque fr:La formation de la forêt de Jim it:La formazione di Jim nella foresta pt:A formação de Jim na floresta Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes